Braden Hart
Braden Hart joined the MEC community on September 10th, 2017. Braden was born on July 13th, 1946, he was born in a small town of Orange Massachusetts. His mom was a waitress and my dad was a clerk. He had 4 brothers and 3 sisters, both grandparents were dead and he only had his parents and sisters. In 1961 he attended Harvard University, he says in his book that "Like I was my whole childhood, I was the one who did not fit in, but in college this all changed." (Braden Hart, My Life Pg. 134). He also said that people admired him for his intellectual abilities. He graduated in 1969, and received his PHD, in Political Science. In 1970 He decided to run for mayor in the small city of Braintree, MA. According to his book, he ran an unorganized campaign, but he won because he was a fresh face to the community. He had originally won by 13 votes but after a recount it was four votes. According to polls, he was rated one of the best mayors and Massachusetts history. In 2016 after deciding not to run for another term of mayor, he began his campaign for the senate. _______________________________________________ (Real MEC) Braden Hart is a member of the Working Families Party of New England, and a proclaimed progressive, with all progressive views. Braden Hart began his campaign for senate two days before the senate primary. He was running in district four against, David Delaney, he was one of the most popular senate candidates in MEC history. He ran an unorganized campaign that some would be considered "spam ads" (Caleb Caron). That day, he lost the election by 16 votes. (Real Results) Braden Hart 5 votes, David Delaney (21 votes). After losing the democratic primary, he announced he would run as an independent. He dropped out a few days later, after becoming Luca's vice-presidential pick. Braden Hart became Luca's running mate and dropped out of senate district four. The Luca campaign lost the democratic primary in popular vote, but won the delegate count. Popular vote: 33% (Luca) 60% (Hawthorne). Delegate Count: Luca (8 Delegates) Hawthorne (3 Delegates). After losing the primary, he announced a run in district six house. He didn't make it far enough for the Primary, and even the general election because he became Secretary of State. After dropping out of the D-6 election, he became Secretary of State under the Hawthorne administration, and is the Fmr. Secretary of State. He decided to run for D-1 Senate, and won the democratic primary against Kameron Scott, 84.62% (25 Votes) (Braden Hart) 15.38% (4 Votes) Kameron Scott. 'This had been Braden Hart's first election win since joining MEC. He joined the Fitzgerald campaign for president on 10/11/17, and began campaigning for Fitzgerald. They both later announced that Braden Hart would be his Vice-Presidential pick and his running mate. Ethan Fitzgerald won the Democratic Primary '(66.666667% to Joshua Huntington (Braden Hart's Ex-husband) 33.333333%). They began campaigning for the general election. He had participated in two Vice-Presidential debates against John Lampros. He was deemed the loser of both debates and continued campaigning. He campaigned until the Friday 11/03/17, when he held his last rally for the campaign. Then on election day, they had lead by three votes with 68 in total. This election had tons of fraud and was deemed too fraudulent. The redo election was held one day later. Ethan Fitzgerald won with 23 total votes, to Adam Evans' 19 votes. He was inauguration on November 8th, 2017. Throughout his term as Vice President, he created the, "Copyright Term Extension Repeal Act." He created, "Puerto Rican Statehood Act," "Presidential Term Limiting Act," and Created with the President the, "Teen Suicide Prevention Act." The Puerto Rican bill and Copyright Term Extension Repeal Act. passed in the Senate, however they never made it to the House. Sources: "Braden Hart My Life" https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QH7aElYAfn73q0yBRVj_jKrv52RmocLhGecGcfnoaEQ/edit?usp=sharing Braden Hart Category:People